


New Moon

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Moon Butterfly finds herself in a new world and has no way of returning to her home or family. What she discovers will change her life forever.
Kudos: 2





	1. Barbarian Lord

“Ahhhhhh!” Moon let out a scream as she tumbled out of the portal and landed on the ground with a hard thud. The magic portal behind her began to bend and twist in every direction before suddenly snapping shut with a loud sizzle in the air. Pushing herself up off the ground and dusting the dirt and grass from her dress Moon glanced around trying to get her bearings.  
“What in mewni’s name is going on here?” She spoke to herself while staring out over a large grassy hill. Before her lay a vast land filled with thick forest, jagged snow-covered mountains, and in the distance what looked like the ocean itself where a city seems to be nestled along its shores. It was clear she was no longer in Mewni but this didn’t look like the human world either.  
“Did something go wrong with the portal?.” Moon pulled out her dimensional scissors and tried to reopen the portal again but nothing happened.  
“What the?” She tried again but still no portal appeared. With a horrified look, she glances at the scissors then looked all around her. Fear began to creep into her mind. Was she stuck here with no way to return home? She glances back out over the hill and focused on the city she saw. If there was a city there might be people who could help her.  
“Right no point in panicking and doing nothing about it. There has to be someone here who could help me return home or give me an idea as to where I am.” With a determined look Moon hiked up her blue dress and began to walk down the steep hill towards the port city. With luck, she would be able to make it there before nightfall. 

After a few hours, Moon let out an exhausted sigh. She had begun to regret her decision to travel through the forest. Her dress was torn up and caked in dirt and mud, she had to take a piece of her gown to tie her lose hair up into a ponytail to prevent it from getting in the way of her sight, and to top it off her feet arched in pain from her heels breaking halfway through the thick forest. To make matters worst she had still not come across the city or even a road that could help ease her journey.  
“I swear when I get home I am going to have a talk with someone about providing better traveling clothes.” She grumbles to herself but her mind kept drifting to thoughts of her husband and her daughter Star. Did they know she was missing? Were they looking for her? Fear that she would be stuck here began to creep into her mind once more but she pushed it aside while pushing herself forward.  
Suddenly a loud growl cut through the soft noise of the forest. All the birds and insects suddenly went silent while her blood chilled in her veins. Slowly she turned her head to see what the source was and in an instant, her heart sank to her feet. There no more than a few meters from here was the biggest, nastiest looking wolf she had ever seen. She felt her breath leave her lungs while staring at the monster. It was covered in thick black fur with what seem to be barb spikes sticking out of its back. Its eyes burned like red hot coals and the smell that came off its breath reminded her of rotten meat. Moon began to back away slowly at first. Without her wand, her magic wouldn’t be powerful enough to stop the creature but then again she had no idea if her magic would even work here or not.  
“There is no way I am going to die here!” Moon whispered to herself while raising her hands up. At first, nothing happened but she began to feel an odd sensation begin to build up inside her and without warning, magic unleashed from her hands and blast arrows of pure fire shot out and raced to the wolf. The beast let out a howl of pain as the magic burned into its fur but instead of falling down or running away it merely glared at Moon with a bloodthirsty glare as charred smoke rose off its face.  
“Oh no.” Moon gasped before she tried to run away but she quickly tripped over an upturned root. Glancing back she saw the wolf rush her, its mouth wide open ready to rip into her body. She shut her eyes, not wishing to see the end of her life but instead she heard a loud wack followed by a yelp of pain. Curious as to what had happened Moon opened her eyes to see the wolf with its head pinned by a huge spear to the side of a tree. Blood poured from its mouth and eyes, running down the side of the tree. The beast was clearly dead but what in mewni’s name killed the beast?  
“That was a close one. That Dire Wolf almost had you lass.”  
Moon glanced over to see a man walking towards her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He was a giant of a man, almost seven feet tall with a huge muscular body to go with it. He was covered in furs and bone spiked hide armor with a huge ax strapped to his back. He had dark earth color hair with a beard to match it. His eyes were a bright green color though they seem to flicker with a glow at times. He was what most women would call a ruggedly handsome man and Moon herself couldn’t help but feel a tug of attraction while looking at him.  
“You alright there lass? Need a hand?” He spoke with a smug look to him, no doubt proud of himself over the impressive kill he did.  
“Yes, I am. Thank you for your help.” Moon spoke, quickly standing up and walking over to him. As she got closer she had to look up just to look at his eyes. She couldn’t help but feel a bit powerless and small before him.  
“Ahhhhh good would have been a shame to have that beast had gotten its fangs into you. But tell me what is a woman like you doing wandering the forest like this? You certainly aren’t dressed for it that is for sure.”  
“Yes well, I am not sure where I am to be honest. The magic I was using to travel went away and now I do not know where I am.”  
“Magic ehe? Well, I don’t know much about that but you are in the Thunder Forest, my lands no less. So tell me are you some sort of noble then? You dress the part well enough, even got the beauty of a noblewoman as well.” The man smirked as he looked her over, eyeing her body with interest which caused Moon to feel a bit uneasy.  
“Yes I am, I am Queen Moon Butterfly of the Butterfly Kingdom. May I know what your name is?” She was starting to feel agitated from talking to him. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way  
“Oh a queen? Well, you talk like one that is for sure. I am Runus Brewblade, Lord and ruler of these lands. So you’re magic landed you cute ass in my lands ehe? I take it you’ll be demanding my help to return you to your kingdom then ehe Moon?”  
Moon felt her anger on the rise. This man may call himself a lord but he was no better than some mindless barbarian in her eyes, almost as bad as the monsters back home. “Yes, I would. I can pay you of course once I find my way home. All that I ask is for your help or to point me to someone who can help me.”  
“I may be able to help with that but you’ll have to find a way to pay me before I help you. I mean what is to stop you from going home and not paying me afterward?”  
Moon frowned towards him. “I don’t have anything on me to pay you with at the moment. Please I need help. I don’t have anything else to offer you.”  
“Are you sure about that lass? I mean there is more than one way to repay someone, some of which don’t even require gold” He throws her a wink while flashing a grin.  
Moon was furious at his notion. How dare he even suggest such things to her. She wanted to strike him, to slap him across his smug face. She felt white-hot anger at him that without evening knowing it her magic began to flare up again, acting strangely in a way she was not used to. In a flash, she watched as magic shot out of her body and go straight to his face as it did with the wolf. She gasped in horror as Runus let out a cry of pain as the burning magic struck him. Moon took a few steps back, horrified by what had happened.  
“Oh, gods!” She watched as the smoke began to fade from his face only to see he had barely be harmed. His beard and hair seem a bit singed but other than that no real harem though the look on his face clearly showed he was furious with her.  
“Well now so that is how it’s going to be ehe?” With a grunt, Runus moved to Moon and in one single movement, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. “I guess I’ll have to teach your royal ass a thing about being grateful and respect to others ehe?” He gave her ass a hard smack.  
“AHhhhhhh!” Moon cried out, her eyes going wide in shock. Never in her life had anyone ever spanked her, not even her own mother or father. She was at a loss for words but could do little as she felt herself being carried away by the barbarian man.  
“Let me go at once!” She shouted while slamming her fist against his back, though she quickly stopped after she hurt herself against his rough armor.  
“Shut it you royal pain in the ass. You don’t get to attack the lord of the land and expect to get away without being punished for it.” He spanked her once more, stinging her ass with his rough hand. Moon merely let out a yelp of pain but quickly did as she was told. Fear took hold of her as her mind began to wonder what he was going to do with her.  
.  
After a few minutes of being carried, Moon glanced around and saw a camp come into view. It was a small camp, with a few tents and a large campfire. There seem to be about half a dozen people there, most of them were human but a few seem to be of different races as well. Upon seeing Runus they offered up smiles and cheers, even more, when they saw him carrying Moon into the camp like some freshly caught game. Moon’s cheeks burned hot at the words the things they were saying. Such as ‘a fine ass on that one’ or ‘looks like you bagged another royal slut.’ She just wanted to run away and return to her home.  
“In you go,” Runus spoke up, walking into the largest tent in the camp and tossing Moon onto a rather massive bed that was covered in furs. Before she even got a chance to sit up he was already grabbing her, sitting down with her, and bending her over his lap. “Time to punish you, Queen Moon.”  
With a loud rip, Moon felt the bottom part of her dress along with her undergarments being torn off of her body. Her bare ass was now exposed to the cool air and before she could protest she felt a hard sharp slap on her rear.  
SMACK!  
“AHhhhhhhh fucking hell!” Moon screamed out not even aware of the vulgar words that left her lips. Runus however chuckled upon hearing them.  
“Well look at that the Queen can swear. Feel free to keep swearing Moon this is far from over.” Runus shifted Moon a little before spanking her ass again and again. He paused between slaps, giving her ass time to feel the pain of his palm and burn from it  
Moon could do nothing but cry out in pain, swearing at Runus while trying to pull free. Tears stream down her cheeks from the pain her body no use to such abuse. She tried to pull away but each slap caused her body to quiver against him, stripping her of her strength with each smack. After what seems like an eternity he suddenly stops.  
“That was for attacking me. One nice cherry red ass for you to remember.” Runus chuckled before he lifted Moon off his lap and placed her on the bed. She could hear him moving around, seeing pieces of his armor being tossed to the ground. She was curious as to what he was up to but then suddenly her body was lifted up once more and before she knew it she found herself on top of him, her face mere inches from his crotch.  
“What are you..”  
“I need to apply the healing cream to your ass silly.”  
Moon nearly jolted when she felt something cold being smeared into her burning ass cheeks, it made her gasped loudly but the cream felt so soothing on her hot cheeks. The pain quickly began to fade and her body soon relaxed. Still, her mind was so confused by it all. “Why...why are you doing this?”  
“You got your punishment and now I am ensuring your ass won’t be permanently damaged. Can’t have your fine booty looking worse for wear now, can we? Besides gives me a chance to properly welcome you~” With those words, Moon felt her legs being spread apart, her body pulled up towards Runus and in that instant, something thick wet, and strong pressed on the lips of her sex.  
“Ahhhh!” Moon’s eyes went wide. She was shocked, totally, and utterly shocked. He..he was licking her, he was licking her pussy and it felt amazing. She wasn’t sure if it was due to him spanking her or how he was tenderly lapping at her but it felt wonderful.  
“Mmmmmmm a fine royal pussy you got her Moon.” Runus chuckled before returning to his task, his tongue lapped at her folds, teasing her clit before pushing in for a few seconds.  
“Ahhhh gods.” Moon gasped. She should stop him, she was a married woman with a husband and daughter. This...this was not proper behavior for a married woman let alone a queen but never in her life had she felt such bliss from another man’s lips like this. Even River rarely did such a thing for her and when he did he was always careful and tender with her while Runus was devouring her pussy like it was some delicious treat for him. She was so enraptured by the pleasure she almost didn’t notice the massive bulge in his pants that was rising up before her. When she did notice it Moon was shocked at the sight. He was this aroused and hard for her? Not even River showed this much excitement when they were together. She let out a soft moan from his tongue while her hands moved on their own, pulling his pants down and almost getting smacked in the head by his thick long cock. Its thickness reminded her of a pole to a rowing oar. The smell that it gave off was thick and intoxicating, causing her whole body to shiver from it. Her hands quickly took hold, feeling the hot warmth of it.  
“Mmmmmmm I see you found something you like. Go ahead and enjoy yourself.” Runus spoke out to her before returning his attention to her pussy. Moon blushed hard but couldn’t resist the temptation of it. Before she knew it she had the tip of his cock in her mouth and felt some sort of magical tingle course through her body. She moaned happily around his cock, her whole body surrendering to him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted with her. She was so engrossed with his cock she didn’t even notice when someone else enter the room.  
“So I see you bagged more than some deer this time love.”  
Moon jolted a bit as she looked up only to have her eyes meet another woman. There standing in the opening of the tent was a tall tone woman. She was covered in loose hide armor with a bow in hand. Her long golden hair was tied up into a beautiful braid and her bright blue eyes gleam in the dim light of the tent. She smiled towards Moon before looking to Runus. “Having fun are we love?”  
“Astrid good to have you back. Meet Queen Moon. Moon meet Astrid, my wife. I was just showing Moon here how we welcome guests to our lands. I got her warmed up, care to join me in giving her a warm welcome.  
“Oh don’t mind if I do~” Astrid smirked while keeping her gaze affixed to Moon. She quickly began to peel off her hide armor, revealing a stunning tone body under it with full breasts and trimmed sex. Moon wasn’t sure why but she felt a tug of attraction to Astrid, even though she never felt such a way about another woman before. A sense of fear and excitement began to twist around her heart. She had a feeling that these two weren’t going to let her go ever and yet knowing that only seem to excite Moon even more. Moon wasn’t sure if she would ever find a way home but at the moment she felt like it won’t be bad if she was stuck here forever with them.


	2. Burning Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and Astrid hurry to get out of the rain and find ways of passing the time

“Ahhhh come on Moon let’s hurry inside before it starts to really pour out here,” Astrid shouted out from the mouth of the cave, offering her hand out to help Moon inside.  
“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Moon panted while climbing up the mossy hill before grabbing hold of Astrid’s hand. She was easily lifted up and hurry to duck into the dry cave. Outside the crashing sound of thunder echo through the forest as heavy rain began to pour outside.   
“Fucking hell look at it go. Guess Anglia wasn’t joking about the chance of a storm. Looks like we’ll have to hunker down for a while here.” Astrid spoke up while watching the storm roll in.   
“Well, it could be worse. We could still be stuck out there and not under some proper cover. It’s a good thing you knew about this old cave here.” Moon chuckled while glancing around their new surroundings. The cave was small but looked like it had been used before. There was an old campfire, a pile of logs, and what looked like some stones that were used for seating. Her best guess was that the cave was used by hunters when they wanted to rest or wait out storms like this.   
“True still I was hoping to get to Marrow City before nightfall. We don’t know how long that merchant is going to stay in the city before leaving. This may be your big chance at finding something to help you return home Moon.”   
Moon softly smiled at Astrid. It had been a month since she arrived in this world and in all honesty, she was glad she had met Runus and Astrid. While it was true Moon had been taken against her will at first by the barbarian couple and spent most of her first week in their bed with them. She thought she was to end up as a slave or sexual plaything for the couple but those ideas were quickly dashed away. The pair welcomed her into their home, offering her food, shelter, and new clothes. When she was able to tell them her story they instantly offered to help her find a way home and set about looking for anyone who could help her. Something that surprised Moon and made her come to admire and love them.   
“Well with luck maybe the storm will delay his departure as well. Come let’s get dried off and warm up by the fire.” Moon walked over to the pile of dry sticks and logs, carrying them over to the old fire pit. Once they were placed she reached out with her hands and slowly summoned the magic forth. After a few seconds, a fire erupted from her palms and set the wood on fire.   
“Hey, you’ve gotten a better hang of your magic now. Nice work Moon.” Astrid remarked as she walked over and sat down beside Moon.   
“Thank you. I must admit magic here is amazing. I could never do something like this back in my world without my wand or spellbook. It feels odd to use magic so naturally but I will not complain about how useful it is.” Moon stared at the fire while thinking back to her family and home. She frowned when she thought about whether or not she would see Star or River again.   
“Hey, it’s going to be alright. I am sure there is a way to get home to your family.”   
Moon snapped out of her thoughts to see Astrid smiling at her. The woman’s bright blue eyes glowed in the firelight while her golden blonde hair shines like the sun. Moon couldn’t help but feel her heartstrings tug tight when she looked at the young woman. Before coming to this world Moon had never thought about loving a woman the same as a man but these past two months had slowly changed her views as she found herself falling for the young warrior queen.   
“Thank you, Astrid, that means a lot. Though if I am honest being here with you and Runus has been a liberating experience. Back home I was a queen with the weight of a whole kingdom on my shoulders. Every day I had to keep up appearances of being a Queen who knew what to do. I never could relax, to take time for myself or even have a bit of fun.” She smiled softly while glancing at the fire. “But here...here I can be free. Practice my magic, eat what I want, dress how I want, go where I want. Not to mention all the fun I get to have with you and Runus behind closed doors~” Moon blushed at her little confession. Ever since that first day with Runus and Astrid in their tent she had been regularly joining the couple in their bed chambers. At first, she felt guilty about sleeping with another man and even a woman but Astrid made her realize that love didn’t have to be limited to one person. She found it liberating to be able to indulge in her desires for a change. Besides, it wasn’t like River was ever going to learn about what she got up to behind closed doors.   
“Ohhhhh?” Astrid snicked as she scooted closer to Moon, putting her arm around Moon’s waist. “So you did enjoy being fucked silly by us then ehe? Guess all those times you were moaning out our names should have been a dead give away hmmm?” Astrid teased Moon but her words cut through her mind, causing her body to tingle with excitement.   
“Astrid~” Moon chuckled but glanced over to Astrid. She could feel a smile tug at her lips as an idea came to her. “You know it looks like it’s not going to let up any time soon. Maybe we should think up a way to pass the time.” She winked while placing a hand on Astrid’s thigh.   
“Mmmmmmm I couldn’t agree with you more. Good thing I came prepared for such a case.” Upon saying this Astrid pulled Moon closer to her, sealing her lips against her own. Moon couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, the raw passion and power that radiated off Astrid were intoxicating. She never knew she could feel such desire for another woman but now that she did she wanted to drown in it as often as she could.   
“Let’s get comfy shall we~” Astrid began to strip Moon’s clothes off before throwing them down onto the ground before adding her own to the pile. Her muscular tone body glowed from the fire and Moon found herself wanting to touch every inch of her but before she could do even that she was pushed back onto the pile and watched as Astrid knelt down and lowered her head onto Moon’s pussy. Instantly she felt her tongue dance against her moist lips, teasing her clit lightly until she plunged her tongue deep into her folds.   
“Ahhhhh, Astrid!” Moon let out a cry, her hands quickly grabbing onto the blond woman’s hair. The pleasure stabbed at her like a blade, twisting and tugging at her heart. Her mind was in a lustful haze as she surrendered to the barbarian queen, letting her do as she pleased with her.   
It only took a few minutes of aggressive tongue lashing before Moon was at the peak of release. With a soft cry, she felt her body give in and climax against Astrid’s face. “Ahhhh, Astrid!”   
Astrid held her still while enjoying the moment. After Moon had settled she pulled away, whipping her face while grinning at Moon. “Mmmmmm now that you’re warmed up shall we move onto the main event?” Astrid reached around behind her, pulling her satchel to her side, and pulled out a polished ivory dildo that was attached to thick leather straps. “Been dying to try this out with you Moon~”   
Moon felt her cheeks burn as she stared at the dildo. It was almost as big as Runus but to see Astrid strap it on while kneeling in front of her was a sight that made her heart flutter and her pussy drool. She was lost for words as she watched Astrid take hold of the dildo and began to grind it against Moon’s wet folds. The feel of it sent shivers up Moon’s spin and before she could beg Astrid to push it in she felt it slam into with a heavy wet smack.   
“AHHHHH!” Moon gasped aloud, her body tensing up for a moment until she felt Astrid pull back and slam into her again. The force alone made Moon squirt and caused her to see stars in her vision.  
“Mmmmmm this feels amazing. I can feel you squeezing hard on it Moon. Mmmm let me hear you moan for me~” Astrid purred while slowly increasing the pace of her thrust, the sound of their hips slapping against one another softly echoed around the cave walls.   
“Ahhhhh Astrid~ Oh gods yes yes. Mmmmmmm~” Moon mutters while trying to find something to hold onto. Her body shook while Astrid plowed into her. Every few minutes she would climax over and over, the pleasure burning through her body. She would glance up now and then at Astrid, seeing the passion and desire on her face while she kept up the ungodly pace. She couldn’t help but smile and scream her name as she climaxed for her. She slowly lost track of time, not even noticing that the rain had let up a while ago. All that matter was enjoying this moment with Astrid, to listen as her heart hammered away in love for her. Before long she felt the world go dark as exhaustion took hold of her body. 

“Hey, Moon~”   
Moon’s eyes flutter awake. Glancing slowly around she noticed Astrid was laying next to her and that the sun outside was slowly setting.   
“Guess we got a bit carried away. I don’t think we’ll be able to get to Marrow City today.”   
“I guess not.” Moon smiled before sitting up. “But it’s ok though. I am not upset about it.” Moon chuckled while feeling the warmth of the dying fire on her naked body.   
“But we might have missed the merchant and we may not know when he will return. Are you sure you are ok with that?”   
Moon thought about it. While it was true she missed her home and family she also had come to enjoy and love her new life here with Runus and Astrid. The freedom, the joys of being her own woman, the wonderful pleasure and love she received from the two of them. The idea of leaving that all behind to return to her old life felt a bit unfair.   
“It’s ok Astrid. Besides...I’m not sure I would want to go back just yet. If it’s alright with you and Runus I think I want to stay a bit longer...until I know for sure if I truly wish to go back or if I wish to start a new life here with you both.”   
Astrid gave a big smile before she gave Moon a big hug. “That is alright with me and I am sure Runus will be happy to have you stay with us. There is no rush Moon. Take your time to decide. Until you do consider this your new home with us.”   
Moon blushed but nodded while returning the hug. She was glad to have ended up here. For now, she would think on the matter while enjoying herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission story.


End file.
